<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Humble by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167879">Keep Humble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Famous, Gen, Hinted at Toxic Relationship, singer - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She tries to stay positive. After all, her agent kept her humble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Humble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>March 15, 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La la, la la la, la la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bopped her head to the beat, swinging her hips, lost in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was one of her favorite parts about performing. Getting lost in the moment. Acting like she was still twelve, performing in front of her mirror, and using her hairbrush as a microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping her eyes closed, she continued to sing the song, happy to perform her song for all who came. She would always be grateful to those who came to her shows. She knew they spent a lot of money, and some spent all they had to watch her. She never took it for granted, and did her best not to let it get to her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song was over, she heard cheering and clapping, demands for another song. She felt sweat crawl down her brow as she caught her breath, grinning wildly at her audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all for coming. I know this is a cliché, but I really wouldn’t be here without any of you. Seriously, you all mean the world to me. And I would love to perform another song for you, but my agent would kill me. Seriously. I love you all and hope to see you again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she left the stage, hearing the cheers behind her. She saw her agent, and did her best to keep her smile up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good show,” her agent muttered, not pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her agent was never pleased. No matter what she did, her agent was never pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Thanks,” she stuttered, trying not to shrink under her agent’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, skip the sob ending. No one likes a whiner,” her agent hissed at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrinks more under her agent’s gaze. Her agent walks by, muttering about useless artists. She tries to stay positive. After all, her agent kept her humble.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>